Nicholas Antov
This article Nicholas Antov, is the sole property of Saigo789 and so, no user may edit this page without the permission from the creator. If you wish to use this article in any way, please ask the creator first. -wip- Appearance Nicholas' appearance is essentially that of a large blue-grey suit of armour in it default form. This armour is very bulky and spiky with a large horn-like spike on the helmet's forehead. If one were to look inside the armour it would be empty due to it being his sacred treasure and the host of his soul. However this is only the default form of his sacred treasure Spirit Medium which hosts his soul. He is able to change the armours shape into a couple of different forms depending on the situation and actually prefers his ethereal armour form. Personality Nicholas is a strong an silent type, and is very mature (most likely due to his soul's age being 80 and his previous occupation as a reverend) but he can come off as immature when he interacts with ideas or "technologies" past his generation. It is very uncommon to hear him speak and if you do it will usually be about criticizing what "kids these days" are doing or to give you a helpful pointer. Due to his nigh-immortal body he is glad to take a hit for his allies and will do whatever it takes to gain more power to defend what his ideals. History Abilities and Equipment Spearmanship: Nicholas has displayed proficiency with his halberd when in his Ethereal Armor form, taking on many skilled enemies at once without using much of his physical strength. Master Hand-to-Hand Combatant: Although Nicholas has displayed skill with a halberd his true forte when it comes to attacking is hand-to-hand combat. He can be seen using a defensive and grapple heavy style, shutting down opponents in one versus one scenarios. This does not mean he can not hold his own when being ganged up on, he has shown to use his enemies bodies and movements to confuse the other enemies and defeating them at the same time. Abnormal Senses: Nicholas' current state has resulted in him having very abnormal senses. One of such senses is his field of vision which is roughly 240 degrees from the front. In addition to that, he lacks a sense of pain, taste and smell. However he has described a sense similar to taste and smell he gained after become a spirit which he feels when he surrounds an object with his aura. Immense Strength: Due to the vast amount of "Spirit Mass" that Nicholas has accumulated over the course of his afterlife Nicholas has gained a strength on par to that has been seen used by Ban and Meliodas at the Byzel Fighting tournament if not greater. Equipment Spirit Medium: Spirit Medium is the armour that Nicholas' soul possesses, when he was on the verge of death he found this treasure in its original form and used his ability Spirit Guide to trap his dying soul within the stone. Reacting to Nicholas' powerful soul the medium transformed into the default armour form. Depending on the state and will of Nicholas' soul the armour can change form and gain different properties, Nicholas' preferred form is the Ethereal Armour form in which he gains a halberd.. *Ethereal Armor is Nicholas' preferred form. In this form Nicholas' soul is visible in the form of a blue ghostly aura within the more medieval-styled armour. He also gains a large halberd which he can use to manipulate as if it were a part of his body and attack with. Since his armour is connected using his ghostly aura he can separate and control the armour to an extent. Using this property he is able to fire off his gauntlets like rockets *Quicksilver Armor is a less used armor form by Nicholas which concentrates the armor giving him greater speed and reflexes with the same power, however he is restricted to melee tactics in this form. Abilities Soul Guide: Nicholas' unique ability spirit guide is arguably the sources of all his pecularities. The ability allowed Nicholas to converse and guide spirits in his time as a human, however in his dying moments he unlocked greater applications of this power. Other than the fact it is what seals his soul within Spirit Medium, Soul Guide allows Nicholas to assimilate spirits within himself and increase his magic power and overall "Spirit Mass". However he has vowed he would only assimilate the souls of those he slayed himself and who wish to live on inside him. *Mode Switch: This technique allows Nicholas to change the armour form he is currently in. *Ghost Stories: This technique is used to let spirits use Nicholas' armour as a medium temporarily, it is usually used to allow the living to converse with the dead. *Last Will: This technique is not so much a technique in itself but the phenomena in which Nicholas gains the ability of a soul he assimilates. However there are some restrictions on this such as, He must know the ability of the soul, The soul must have been strong enough (mentally or combatively) to prevent maximum assimilation, and the ability can only be used at 50% proficiency. *Phantom Walk: Is an ability that allows Nicholas to temporarily leave his medium in a ghostly form in which he is able to fly and pass through walls. The weakness of this ability is that the medium is vulnerable while its being used. Trivia *Nicholas' appearance is based off Edward Elric from Fullmetal Alchemist, Reverent Grace from Bravely Second: End Layer and Rasshoumaru from Kagamigami. *Nicholas' alias "Revenant of Grace" is a pun on his name since it can be contracted from Reverend Nicholas Antov to Rev. N. Antov which sounds like "Revenant of" as well as a reference to one of his inspirations. *The author didnt want to use Edward Elric as the appearance of the default form because of how the armour is styled very different, but it was the closest he could find Image Gallery